


Best Big Brother

by lotrspnfangirl



Series: Comment Fic Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Cute, Gen, Nightmare, Weechesters, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Supernatural, weechesters, anything supper-duper cute! Submitted by <a href="http://cozy-coffee.livejournal.com/">cozy_coffee</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Big Brother

“Dean?” Sammy’s voice was frantic, his chubby fingers tearing at the comforter Dean had pulled up over his head. “Dean?!”

“Sammy?” Dean shot up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. His little brother was standing beside the bed, fingers still clenched in the comforter, hazel eyes wide and terrified. “What is it? What happened?”

“I… I had a nightmare.” Sam whispered, biting on his lower lip. “I think there’s something under the bed.” Dean almost smiled. Monsters were very, very real, they both knew that. But bed monsters? 

“Should I check?” He asked, pulling the comforter away from his body and out of Sammy’s hands. Sam nodded quickly, clambering up onto Dean’s evacuated spot. “Okay, Sammy.” Dean fumbled open the nightstand drawer, pulling out a long silver dagger. “Stay here, okay?” Another frantic nod. Dean made a show of tip-toeing over to Sammy’s motel bed, whipping the bed skirt up and flattening himself to the floor, blade extended. 

“What if it’s in-invisible?” Sam’s whisper came from behind him. 

“Naw, I’d be able to smell it.” Dean straightened the sheets back, tossing the knife on the bedside table. “Do you want to stay with me, Sammy?” He asked as he slid into the bed beside his younger brother. For once that night, Sammy’s eyes lit up. 

“Oh please, Dean!” He shoved himself over, giving Dean most of the bed space. Dean settled back down, pulling the comforter over them both and closing his eyes. When Sammy’s whisper came, quiet and calm, Dean couldn’t help but smile. 

“You’re the best big brother, Dean. Thank you.”

“Anytime Sammy, anytime.”


End file.
